The New world update
Wolves wolves can now be bred to have different stats. Cows Now there is a 50% chance a cow will attack you if you go within 5 blocks of its baby (the ones that attack are bulls and have horns and no utter. This change will not affect breeding. Horses If you try to jump on a horse there is a 5% chance it will kick you and you will lose 2 Hearts of health New foods Scrambled eggs Created by cooking eggs in a furnace, give three hunger bars Eggs Aren't new but now give one hunger bar when eaten and have a 3% chance of poisoning New mobs Butterfly A prey of the eagle and parrot Eagle Eats butterflies and parrots. Can be found in warm biomes Camel Lives in the savannah, desert and shrubland biomes Giant Panda Lives in Bamboo forests and beaches with bamboo Crocodile Lives in plains near rivers, beaches, stone beaches, deserts, Shrublands, savannahs, and Bamboo forest rivers and lakes. Will attack anything that comes near the water it is in and runs fast in straight lines Platypus Passive against players, Neutral against wolves, dogs, cats and ocelots. Mummy Will only spawn naturally in desert temples and desert pyramids (through spawners). Have low health, burn like zombies but also take damage if they are wet. Hostile and slower than the player Dart frogs Spawn in lakes, rivers, and the Bamboo Forest biome. The frogs are small and only stay still for a short time, even if you are far away. They are easy to kill with a well aimed shot from a ranged weapon. The frogs have a high chance to drop a poison tip which can be crafted into an arrow or a dart. Ram Are two a half blocks tall and one and a half blocks wide. They lead groups of sheep and are hostile to wolves and will protect members of their flock like how polar bears protect their cubs. Drop one more wool than normal sheep. Ant Live in mounds. They will attack anything that goes within 1 block of the mound and stays their for 1 second or steps directly on the mound. Will attack in swarms Shark Will attack anything that is near them even if they are certain to lose. Reef fish Small fish that swim around reefs with 100s of texture variations. Ghostly soul Are an aggressive mob that spawns in all dimensions, especially in caves, but give off items only found in the nether. emit a yellow light in dark and when killed drop ghost torches. which will often turn off and flash. Builder Wears an apron like the blacksmith and butcher, but it is yellow. Builders Behave the same way as a usual villager, but they can expand villages while the player is away. Sometimes, when the player leaves, they will start and finish a house, or they will only partially complete it making it look old and decaying and missing several blocks. Builders are also capable of placing ladders on the sides of other buildings. Builders live in the big empty houses in villages. New biomes Shrubland An area with bushes, short trees , lots of deadbushes and loads of cacti Bamboo forest Lots of small rivers and lakes with Lilly pads, otherwise almost completely made of between 3 and 8 block stacks of bamboo. inhabited by the giant panda Reef Exactly what it sounds like New blocks BambooCategory:New mobs